


nothings changed between us

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Galra Keith, Gen, Keith Reveals he is Galra to everyone, Lance is on the Keith defense squad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Red Lion Would die for Keith tbh, Red Lion ships klance, Spoilers for Season 2, Voltron Season 2, but its there, klance, like hard to notice rip, though its really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: Allura crossed her arms over her chest.” I think we have bigger things to concern ourselves with, the fact Keith is Galra-““No.” Lance’s words were suddenly cold.”Keith isKeith.” For the first time, Lance actually glared at Allura. “He’s the Red Paladin, and he’s injured.”Keith tells everyone he's part Galra, and to his surprise Lance is the one that rushes to his defence.





	

“I’m part Galra.”

The words shocked the entire room into silence, Keith didn’t blame them, he’d probably of been unable to say anything either if someone else randomly dumped this on the team. Keith felt Shiro’s hand squeeze his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, and Keith slowly lifted his gaze from the floor.

Pidge’s eyes were narrowed at him, but he could sense no anger in her gaze. She looked like she was struggling to swallow the truth, her face scrunched up and brows furrowed. Keith flicked his gaze away and towards Hunk. The yellow paladin was staring at Keith with his mouth hanging open, eyes almost comically wide. It would’ve been funny if this wasn’t so serious. Keith startled as Allura’s voice cut like a knife in the silence of the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Her face was closed off, her voice cold and Keith forced himself not to flinch.

His voice wavered with exhaustion but it rang out clear in the room.” Yes.”

Allura turned her head away. Keith couldn’t blame her, the Galra had murdered her entire civilization, but it still stung.

Coran looked less hostile, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at Keith, probably remembering Keith asking him about a Galra being to Earth. Coran placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder and squeezed it, he leant over and whispered something in her ear, which she huffed a small breath at. Keith felt his eyes burn, he wanted to cry. This wasn’t fair, he didn’t know! He didn’t ask to be part Galra. What if he wasn’t wanted as a Paladin anymore? Would they kick him out? He had nowhere and no one to return to on earth, the ones he considered his family were right here, and they could be about to toss him away. They’d take Red away from him and he’d be alone again.  
Keith felt a comforting purr in the back of his mind. _I wouldn’t let that happen._

He felt Red’s purr wrap around him and he let out a small sigh of relief. If Red wanted him still, its not like the others could force them apart. Red snarled in the back of his mind. _No, **you're** my paladin!_ Keith almost laughed at the irony of those words.

Keith realized he had been spacing out when he heard footsteps walking towards him and he turned his head. His breath caught in his throat as he realized he had yet to see how Lance had taken the news. He took a step back, unable to force himself to meet the Blue Paladins eyes. This was even worse than the others; Keith knew for sure Lance would hate him now he had a real reason too.

“You look like you need a trip to the healing pods.”

Lance’s surprisingly gentle words made Keith lift his head to stare at him. Lance’s brows were furrowed and he was staring at the cut on his shoulder. When no one else said a word, Lance huffed.”Hellloooo~ Are you listening? Keith’s injured? "He turned his head to glare at the others.” And he looks like he’s about to pass out.”  
Keith gaped at him, unable to find words.

Allura crossed her arms over her chest.” I think we have bigger things to concern ourselves with, the fact Keith is Galra-“

“No.” Lance’s words were suddenly cold.” Keith is **Keith**.” For the first time, Lance actually glared at Allura. “He’s the Red Paladin, and he’s injured.” Lance looked like he was close to yelling.” He’s our team mate, and he needs to be healed.” Lance turned and grabbed hold of Keith’s wrist.” C’mon buddy…” he gently tugged on his wrist and Keith let himself be pulled from the room. He glanced back to Shiro, eyes wide. Shiro smiled encouragingly at him. Keith felt his face heat up and he stared down at Lance’s tanned hand encircling his wrist.

 

He felt dizzy and hurt and he really wanted to lie down. He stumbled down the hall, which made Lance pause to look back at him, concern written all over his face.” Ah quiznak.” He stopped.” You look awful.” He noted.

“Thanks.” Keith croaked out, swaying on his feet.

Lance mumbled something that sounded like.” Guess I gotta return the favour.”

“Wha-“Keith yelped as Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, grunting at the effort.

”You’re heavy.” He complained, but he didn’t drop him, instead he pulled him closer to his chest.

Keith felt his face break out into a red blush; he couldn’t believe Lance of all people was bridal carrying him. He sensed Red laughing in the back of his mind and he let out a frustrated groan. Lance snorted in amusement and continued walking down the hall.

It was silent for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word to each other; Keith was trying to gather his thoughts and try not to freak out about being carried by Lance.  
Lance kept glancing down at him, his bright blue eyes filled with concern, and Keith felt his face grow hotter each time. He cursed being so pale, there was no way Lance wasn’t noticing how flustered he was. But maybe Lance thought it was because of his exhausted he was? He hoped so…

“Lance.” Keith finally spoke up, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

“Hm, yeah?” Lance replied.

“Why are you doing this?”

Lance paused and looked down at Keith.”….If you die I don’t really have a rival anymore-“

“No.” Keith cut in, scowling.” Why are you not freaking out? Why are you being nice? Why did you glare at Allura? I don’t understand!”  
Lance sighed and looked away.” Keith. I don’t really care if your part alien. It’s not like you even knew about it! You can’t help your heritage, and people shouldn’t discriminate where you came from.” Keith blinked, Lance sounded really strong about that. “You want to put a stop to Zarkon just as much as the rest of us, and if you were bad Red would never of accepted you as her Paladin.”

 _I like this one_. Red purred in his mind. _He likes my paladin._ Keith turned red.

“ I understand where Allura is coming from, the Galra killed her people, but you didn’t do anything! That wasn’t you! You’re trying to save the Universe, you’re nothing like them.” Lance sighed.” She’ll come around, just give her some time…” He smiled at Keith.” The others won’t take long to accept it, trust me. Hunk and Pidge like you.” Keith slumped his shoulders, his head resting against Lance’s shoulder.

“…I like you…” Lance mumbled. Keith’s eyes snapped to his face, catching sight of the blush dusting across his skin. Lance met his eyes, growing redder with each second.  
Red was laughing at him again. _Oh this one **really** likes my paladin._

Lance coughed awkwardly and opened his mouth.”O-oH! Look, we’re at the healing pods!” He hurried inside and then gently set Keith down on the floor.” Hang on; I’ll get you one ready to go!” He started pressing buttons on the control panel, trying to pretend he hadn’t just said that to Keith.

Keith watched him, unable to stop the fond smile from tugging at his lips. Lance turned back to him.” You should probably change into one of the pod suits-oh. Lance blushed again and Keith couldn’t help the tired laugh that escaped. Lance blinked at him, biting his lip.” So ah, um, I wouldn’t suppose you could change into it by yourself?”  
Keith sighed loudly and shook his head.

After a few awkward minutes of trying to get Keith changed, Lance helped Keith step into the pod and squeezed his uninjured shoulder gently. He took a step back. "See you later mullet.” He teased, trying to get something normal back.

Keith’s lips quirked up into a smug smile and before the pod shut on him, he managed to point out. "You know, your hairs pretty much grown into a mullet too.” The last thing he saw before the pod forced him into unconsciousness was Lance’s horrified expression as he grabbed at his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> really upset we didn't get to see everyone react to Galra Keith reveal,, so I wrote this,, and obviously I made it klance ; )))


End file.
